


The opposite to them

by Stumpchild1984



Category: Gay victorian
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumpchild1984/pseuds/Stumpchild1984
Summary: My first gay normal. forgive my slender grasp on grammer. As i'm a dumb person with no life and im not Tumblr af





	The opposite to them

You would think I would of learned this by now. Obviously not, and as a result it causes 20 lashes. Let me fill you in.

My names Caz and i'm 15. Obviously to many i'm "living the dream" for a child born into a wealthy family in 1840, Yes welcome to the Victorian era, which will never end. The queen currently is Queen Victoria. Many people look at my entire family and think we are perfect. In reality we are not. My father, Marcus Conwith is a factory owner and successful business man. My Mother Lindsey Conwith, is a kind person who is always there for me.

For me being an only child all the attention is on me to get my education leave school and take over the business. But i don't want to. See i want go out there and see the sights and meet new people, But obviously my father wont let me. I'm also a sinner according to my father who on multiple occasions has attempted to get me a future wife, Who obviously is from another wealthy family Mainly in Paris. I myself and my family live in London. 

I've honestly never Found girls beautiful, i more go towards the men. Father says its sinful but i don't care. There's this one boy, my best friend Franklin, Who is amazing. He isn't like the others. Franklin only has his mother, as his father passed a few years back from a battle. Franklins father was a Sargent in war, His mother wealthy since birth and was able to look after Franklin after she became widowed.

My father is going away in Africa hunting for his hobby whilst he leave me with my mother to live normal lives for a while. My father is a very controlling man, one opinion he does not like 10 lashes. My father was giving me the whole "this is your job once i'm gone" talk about me running the business, i told him i wanted to go explore and do art which sadly brings us back to the current day with 20 lash marks on my behind and back.


End file.
